Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of K.C. Undercover that premiered on January 18, 2015 on Disney Channel.Category:Season 1Category:Episodeshttps://twitter.com/TammyTownsend10/status/541343467629445120 The season (and series) was picked up by the network on May 8, 2014.http://www.dis411.net/2014/05/08/zendaya-set-to-star-in-disney-channels-k-c-undercover/ Plot High school student K.C. Cooper goes undercover as the government’s newest secret agent! K.C. and her family – parents Craig and Kira, younger brother Ernie and humanoid robot sister, Judy – try to balance everyday family life while performing undercover missions to save the world. With her family, her wits, and an arsenal of gadgets, she's ready for any covert operation, including keeping her new gig a secret from her best friend Marisa. Join K.C. as she figures out who she is and learns that growing up in a family of spies means sharing every mission. K.C.'s missions get even more challenging as she and her family work to keep their spy life a secret! K.C. goes undercover to infiltrate The Other Side but runs into trouble when someone from her past recognizes her. Ernie undergoes a surprising transformation after he comes into contact with a dangerous serum, and Judy learns more about where she comes from when she meets her creator! And when a former foe needs the Coopers' help, the family has to decide if they can face the consequences of aiding the enemy. Through it all, K.C. and her family know that if they work together it's always mission accomplished! Cast Main Cast *Zendaya as K.C. Cooper (27/27) *Veronica Dunne as Marisa Miller (25/27) *Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper (25/27) *Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper (21/27) *Tammy Townsend as Kira Cooper (23/27) *Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper (22/27) Recurring Cast *Ross Butler as Brett Willis (6/27) *François Chau as Zane Willis (2/27) *Zendaya as Bernice (2/27) *James DiGiacomo as Petey Goldfeder (6/27) *Jamie Moyer as Mrs. Goldfeder (3/27) *Rick Hall as Agent Johnson (3/27) *Sherri Shepherd as Agent Beverly (4/27) *Tony Cavalero as Agent Wally (2/27) *Cait Fairbanks as Ursula Timmcoy (2/27) Episodes #01/18/15 - Pilot (101) #01/25/15 - My Sister from Another Mother... Board (102) #02/08/15 - Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”! (103) #02/15/15 - Off the Grid (106) #03/01/15 - Photo Bombed (104) #03/08/15 - How K.C. Got Her Swag Back (108) #03/29/15 - Daddy's Little Princess (107) #04/06/15 - Assignment: Get That Assignment! (118) #04/19/15 - Spy-anoia Will Destroy Ya (105) #05/29/15 - Double Crossed Part 1 (109-110) #05/30/15 - Double Crossed Part 2 (111) #05/31/15 - Double Crossed Part 3 (112) #06/07/15 - Stakeout Takeout (117) #06/14/15 - The Neighborhood Watchdogs (122) #06/26/15 - First Friend (125) #07/12/15 - Operation: Other Side Part 1 (114) #07/19/15 - Operation: Other Side Part 2 (115) #07/26/15 - K.C. and the Vanishing Lady (119) #08/09/15 - Debutante Baller (113) #08/16/15 - K.C.'s the Man (127) #09/07/15 - Runaway Robot (120-121) #10/04/15 - All Howls Eve (123) #10/18/15 - The Get Along Vault (126) #11/08/15 - Enemy of the State (124) #12/06/15 - 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (116) #01/17/16 - K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 1 (128) #01/24/16 - K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 2 (129) Trivia *This season has 27 episodes. *Bella Thorne guest-starred as Jolie, and Raven-Symoné guest-starred as Simone Deveraux. *There are two one-hour specials in this season. References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes